


Blood women

by Kymiep23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Death, F/M, Gaaraxoc - Freeform, Love, Misunderstood, Murder, Ninja, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymiep23/pseuds/Kymiep23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miha is a freak. At the age of 3 something terrible happens and a Kekkei genkai previously unknown to shinobi kind is revealed. She is hated, feared and abused from that day on. The small village she lives in provides ninja supplies to Suna as well as trains ninja in genjitsu. Miha's Kekkei genkai frightens many and in fear of her as well as curiosity many attempt to kill and exam her. All of them die.<br/>After 2 Suna ninja don't report in on schedule Gaara decides to check out the threat himself.<br/>This is the story of Miha, the blood women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
Miha stared out the window of her two story bedroom at her older brother Shina. He was training again with father. Both where sweating, the droplets of water dripping down their faces and creating wet patches on their clothing. Today was taijutsu. Taijutsu is Shina's best fighting style while it was their fathers worst. Hense the equal footing. Neither where the best of ninjas, her father had only become a Jōnin three years ago, a couple weeks before miha was born. Her nïsan had recently passed the chunin exams, he is 16.   
After a short break her nïsan and otōsan started training again and Miha sighed deciding she was bored of watching the endless battle.   
It was early but Miha was already used to being awoken by her nïsan and otōsan. She decided to get changed into her cloths for the day and turned, slouching and dragging her small lithe body towards the tall closet. The whole room was shaded in darkness the grey of the closet doors blending in well with its surroundings.   
The doors creaked and groaned as Miha opened them. Reaching in Miha grabbed the closet outfit. Uncaring of what it looked like.   
Sluggishly she pulled the little white dress over her red curly hair.   
Stretching and groaning herself much like the closet doors had done only moment ago Miha turned leaving her room and descending the staircase in search of food.   
She reached the small bright room in no time. Her Haha (mother) sat on the bench eating her usual tomato sandwich a terrifying smile graced her lips. Miha's Haha had not been the same since her last mission with her sister. Her Haha had returned home to their small village beaten and battered covered in someone else's blood. Miha didn't know what had happened but she did know that she had not seen her Sister since that mission and it had been more then a month. Her Haha had not left the house nor spoken a word since then either.   
Miha smiled greeting her mother with the customary welcome as she stared into the once bright green eyes that she herself had inherited. As usual there was no response.   
Miha shrugged accustomed to the fact that her Haha did not see the world anymore.   
Opening the fridge Miha grabbed her yogurt. Spinning Miha slammed the door closed with her foot reaching into the drying rack, snatching a spoon and having her first mouthful of food today. Humming her usual happy tune, the one her onēsan (sister) had taught her the spoon between her red glossy lips she grabbed the kunai her onïsan was forever leaving in the kitchen. In one swift move she spun, throwing the kunai and securing a red apple off the top of the fruit bowl across the room. Suddenly happy Miha skipped towards where the red now impaled fruit was stuck to the wall, effectively De-coring the fruit.   
Her Haha had not twitched.   
Retrieving the fruit and the kunai Miha returned to the kitchen continuing to eat her yogurt. Soon the strawberry goodness of the yogurt was finished and Miha moved onto the skewered apple.   
Turning Miha stared at her Haha who had also finished her breakfast and was now blankly staring at the youngster.   
Miha brought the skewered Apple up to her lips and continued eating while having a silent staring contest with her Haha. Just as quickly as the yogurt Miha was finishing her last bite of the juicy fruit when her Haha blinked.   
" I won" screamed Miha pointing the kunai at her Haha and smiling broadly.   
Her Haha's eyes glinted as she slid off the bench and slithered her way towards the red haired youth.   
Miha ignored her and upon noticing the juice still dripping from the kunai lifted it to her mouth and licked the juice off.   
A whimper filled the room and Miha looked up frowning at her Haha while still licking the juice off the weapon.   
"Hime..." Her Haha growled continuing her stalk towards Miha.   
Shaking her head Miha frowned.  
"No Haha it's Miha not onēsan" she muttered while turning to drop the kunai into the sink to be washed.   
Miha's Haha was quick leaping towards the child and snatching the kunai from her hand.   
"Hime..." Her Haha muttered again eyes glancing over again but obtaining a weird glint to them that Miha had never seen before.   
Miha was beginning to feel scared. Her Haha had never acted like this before. She hadn't even spoken a word in a month and had now called her her older sisters name twice and was advancing towards her with a kunai gripped in her hand.   
Miha backed up, bumping into the sink behind her as she whimpered.   
" Hime..." Her Haha growled again cornering the youth. "I'm going to kill you!" She screamed as she sliced the kunai in a deadly arc towards Miha.   
Miha screamed pressing herself impossibly closer to the kitchen sink and raising her arm in a hopeless defence against the incoming kunai.   
A wicked pain slashed through Miha's right forearm as blood spurted. The pain snatched the breath from her lungs leaving her incapable to scream for help.   
At first the blood dripped normally from the youths arm much the same as the tears from her eyes. But quickly, as her Haha raised her arm to slash at the defenceless three year old again the blood froze then stared moving on its own. Quickly coalesced forming a dark red ball the size of Miha's head. As her Haha's arm drove for her again the blood whipped out forming a deadly sharp blade that cut right threw even the bone in her Haha's hand.   
The hand dropped to the floor but no blood sprayed as the terrified child watched the blood streamed from her Haha's stump of an arm joining the reformed ball of blood. Her Haha was being betrayed by her own blood in the truest form ever known to shinobi kind.   
No sound emerged from the two as the pair watched in transfixed horror.   
Quickly though as soon as Miha realised her Haha had dropped the deadly kunai and looked up at it her Haha's eyes blackened and sweeping down snatched the kunai out of her decapitated hand aiming again at her youngest daughter and taking a swing. This time the blood wasn't as nice.   
Just a swift as last time the blood whipped out again but this time sliced off her Haha's entire left arm. But it didn't stop. As if it has become angered at the continued danger the blood continued its attack slicing and cutting bits of the now defenceless, insane ex-shinobi not a single drop of blood moved of its own accord. All of it joining in on the massacre.   
Muscle and sinew as well as body parts scattered the room spraying out in all directions.   
Within a minute there was nothing left. The biggest piece that was left of her Haha was her left hand. Not even the right arm that had been sliced off second had withstood the massacre the blood exploding form the dismembered limb of course leaving the rest to splatter the room.   
Nothing ever touched Miha.   
By this time the ball of blood was now the size of a full grown person. It froze once again but then started floating towards Miha.   
Frozen in terror Miha did not move. Slowly as if knowing Miha was terrified the blood formed into a women's body. The blood women crouched down beside Meha offering her hand. Meha still did not move but instead started whimpering.   
Frowning the blood women reached out and grabbed a hold of Meha's sliced arm.   
Meha's whimpering grew louder at this and a heat began emanating from her arm. Within seconds the blood women's arm retracted and she smiled kindly a Meha gesturing towards her once injured forearm. Terrified to disobey the blood woman Miha looked down at her forearm to see it had been completely healed leaving only a faint scar in its wake.   
As she did this the blood women began to dissipate scattering into the wind and leaving nothing behind.   
Finally Meha's voice came back to her and she screamed the loudest scream she could.   
Footsteps echoed as her onïsan and otōsan came rushing towards her only to stop dead upon seeing to carnage. 

Never again was Meha's life the same.


	2. Chapter 2

It shouldn't be a big surprise that when Miha's onïsan and obōsan found her surrounded by the left over bits and pieces of her Haha the two obvious emotions they felt where shock and horror. But once her onïsan's eyes made contact with the small shivering, obviously terrified little girl huddled in the corner he shook himself out of his stupor and quickly crossed the massacre being careful not to step on the body parts. Scooping his little sister up he attempted to shield her eyes from the horror by shoving her head into his shoulder blade.   
Turning his eyes continued to search the scene before him looking for any clues as to who the murdered person on the floor was as well as who had done so and why in his house. It was all so confusing. After a second he looked down at his shaking sister hoping to kami she hadn't been here when whatever this was happened. That wish was quickly flushed away when his eyes came into contact with a large scar running down Miha's right forearm.  
Shocked he gripped Miha's arm pulling it up to his eye sight to get a better view. He new Miha had never had a scar like this before, hell his imoto had never even scrapped her knee. Looking down at Miha he made eye contact and asked as softly and calmly as his racing heart would allow where the scar had come from.   
His imoto whimpered and tried to pull her arm back towards herself but on this he stood firm. He had to know what had happened in his kitchen.   
"Miha. Shhhh imoto. It's alright iv got you and I won't let anything hurt you okay?" He questioned staring into her green eyes and hiking her up a little further on his hip. "I just need to know where this scar came from okay?"    
Miha nodded. Turning her eyes to stare at the scar as well. Swallowing Miha answered him softly.   
" Haha did it. I...I... Don't know why. " she whimpered. " she called me Hime and told me she was going to kill me. I was so scared onïsan."  
"Haha did this to you? Are you sure Miha? Where is Haha now?" He asked urgently. He knew his obōsan shouldn't have let his Haha back into the house. After her last mission she had been on a downward spiral. He didn't trust her anymore and apparently he had good reason if she had tried to kill his imoto.   
On her last mission she had killed his onēsan. According to his Haha is onēsan had decided to go rouge and in doing such had attempted to kill his Haha. He didn't understand why and had his own questions about the story but for now it was what had been accepted as truth.   
His imoto's little head moved across his chest where she had buried it again. Mumbling something under her breathe.   
" Miha what are you saying?" He questioned tilting his head and staring down at her.   
She looked back up at him slightly head still partially buried in his chest.   
"Haha hurt me but only once. She tried to hurt me again but something weird happened. "  
"What happened Miha?" He questioned trying his hardest to keep the worry and fear out of his tone and off his face.    
"The blood. The blood from my cut it didn't drip like yours does. It turned into a ball and floated. But when Haha tried to hurt me again it hurt her. It cut her hand off but Haha dint stop she picked up your kunai with her other hand and swung at me again. It hurt her again but this time it didn't stop onïsan, it didn't stop!" His imoto stopped then burrowing her tiny face into his shoulder and crying.   
His heart stopped then sped up again. If what his imoto was telling him was correct then the thing on the ground was his Haha and the person who had murdered her was the tiny being he held in his arms.   
His thoughts raced. What if she was going to kill him now? His Haha was a much better ninja then he had ever been and she hadn't stood a chance against whatever power it was that his imoto held. His arms loosened. His mind telling him to run from the red haired freak he cradled lovingly. For a minute he was lost within his own thoughts compleat lay and utterly terrified of the toddler.   
As he went to shove her away she looked up at him pure innocence in her watery eyes and he couldn't do it. He snarled at the thoughts running through his head and only gripped his imoto tighter. Whatever had happened it wasn't his imoto's fault. She had only been protecting herself against a much larger and more deadly opponent. Whatever this ability was that she talked about it was obvious she had no control over it otherwise she would not be huddled in his arms crying, whimpering and shaking in what he assumed was shock.   
Turning he addressed in still shocked otōsan  
"Miha was here when it happened otōsan." He swallowed unsure how to continue.   
His otōsan looked up at him. Shaking his head and frowning as his eyes unclouded.   
"Is she okay? What happened here? How didn't we hear it? Who did this? And who the hell is that?!" His otōsan spat as he pointed at the ground around them.   
His eyes began to water as he truly realised the words he was about to say. His Haha was gone forever. His Haha had tried to kill his imoto. His imoto had some sort of ability. His imoto, how ever unwillingly, had killed his Haha.   
"That's Haha." He finally uttered swallowing hard and squeezing his eyes shut as hot tears flowed down his face.   
"That's my Haha and she tried to kill my precious imoto." He opened his eyes again as determination and not a small amount of a adrenalin pumped through his veins. "Imoto is special. She defended herself but not consciously, I think she has a kekkei genkai otōsan. But not one I have heard of before. It's new."  
His otōsan stared at him in shock and then started to cry. Collapsing to the floor his otōsan bawled worse then Miha had. Sobs wracked his otōsan he felt his own eyes start to glisten again as the hot tears rolled down his face and dripped onto of his imoto.   
The impossible had happened and now what was left of his little family was paying the price.


	3. Chapter 3

Ages.  
Miha-6  
Shina (onïsan)-19-Jōnin  
Haichou (otōsan)-40-retired Jōnin who teaches genjitsu to genin/chunin.  
\----------------  
3 year summary.  
Miha's ability was reported to the village leader along with the cause of her Haha. Her punishment for this was that they took away her dream of becoming a ninja. Forbidding her from going to the ninja academy in Suna, something Miha had dreamed about since she new what it was. She was devastated. The villagers soon discovered Miha's ability and began to isolate her.  
Her father was forcibly retired for active missions as they worried for his sanity. Instead he was pronounced as a genjitsu trainer for genin and chunin. Within the three years that this had been his job their small village has blossomed into a true outer region of Suna. Her father was so good at his job that quite often ninja from Suna where sent to ketsuki kawa ( their village) to train under him. He thoroughly enjoyed his new life, but completely ignored his daughter.  
Her brother became a Jōnin a year and a half later after throwing himself into training to try and forget his grief. He did not pay much attention to his sister. After becoming a Jōnin he was away on many missions and Miha barely saw her onïsan. Shina didn't notice the abuse his sister went through.  
\------------ story start-----------  
The wind whistled through the trees picking up sand and smashing it against the white skinned shinobi training in front of Miha. Like usual Miha sat in her tree, out of view of the training shinobi. She watched as her father trained them everyday. They never stopped. None of them knew she existed, that's the way her otōsan liked it.  
Looking up at the sun Miha estimated to time to be almost 4:00pm. It was her job to have dinner ready by 6:00 pm and she still had to go grocery shopping.  
Sighing she hopped down from her tree and started walking towards the village markets. Tonight's dinner was tempura udon and she had yet to buy any of the ingredients.  
As soon as she entered the main centre of the village her usual treatment started. Muttered curses and threats where directed her way as children skittered away from her terrified. She was used to it by now and kept her head up smiling at the villagers she passed. She understood why they hated her. Sometimes she terrified herself. She was a monster and knew the fact well.  
Rounding the corner she saw one of her onïsan a friends and smiled at him. In return he snarled at her and kept walking.  
"Monster" he mumbled while sticking out his foot and tripping her. But before she could land and possibly scrape herself he snatched up a handful of her hair and ripped her backwards till she was standing again.  
Laughing he kept walking.  
Miha trembled her scalp flamed in pain and tears rolled down her face. Sniffling she wiped them up with her sleeve and ignoring the sneers and laughter directed at her continued walking towards the market. By now this was a daily occurrence and she knew reacting in anyway towards the abuse would just make it worse the next day.  
Hugging herself Miha quickly collected the items she needed from the food market  and began her long walk home.  
With her head bowed and arms crossed Miha's long red hair covered her eyes blocking out the villagers hateful glares. But it didn't stop her from hearing  the disgusting words directed at her. Words no child her age should have even heard where thrown her way as if in casual passing but Miha just kept walking.  
'Why?' A small voice in her head sniffled. 'Why do they treat us this way? We didn't do anything! It was the blood women! She killed Haha not me!'  
'Don't lie to yourself monster!' Another voice snarled. 'Your onïsan explained it to you. Your a monster, plain and simple. You massacred your own mother! You deserve this' it growled.  
Miha's head lowered further. The voice was right she did deserve this. She deserved this and more. Nothing could remove the blood from her hands, she was tainted and the villagers were only reminding her of that.  
Swallowing Miha sped up anyway hoping to get home faster. Quickly glancing at the sun Miha panicked. It was already 5:00pm!  
Anxiety hit her fast. If dinner wasn't on the table in time otōsan would be angry and forbid her from leaving the house tomorrow. Her legs sped up, the wind whipping around her as she kept onto the closest roof and started sprinting home ninja style. She might have been forbidden from attending the academy but that didn't mean she couldn't train herself. She had watched the way her father trained the Suna shinobi, had practiced it herself. She had even received some secret training from her onïsan when he was home.  
Picking up the Pace Miha was home with five minutes instead of the usual twenty.  
Hurrying Miha set the food to cook and prepared the table. Glancing at the clock she realise she only had 10 minutes left and rushed into the kitchen. As he otōsan walked in the door Miha was place in the last serving on the dining room table. She hastily sat down and waited for her fathers approval.  
All she received was a grunt and a nod before he plonked himself down on the old chair and they both finished to meal in no time.  
Cleaning up Miha returned to the room she had left her obōsan in. As usual he had remained in his seat, glaring at the three empty chairs around the table.  
"Obōsan? I'm going out now okay?" She questioned quietly.  
His eyes flicked to her in disinterest as he waved his hand at her.  
Bowing Miha turned and fled the depressing mood and her father.  
Every night was the same for Miha. She would make dinner, eat in silence, clean up and then go train in secret under the moonlight. No one could know that she trained. If they did she suspected that they would take that away from her to.  
Reaching her secret training field she started the routine as usual. Pulling out her hidden kunai from a hollow tree and beginning target practice.  
'Thunk' 'thunk' 'thunk'.  
Every kunai met the target. The first had been slightly to the left but the other two had been perfect. Smirking she ran towards the kunai, plucked the out of the scared tree and returned to the same position.  
This continued for the usual hour before she moved onto the next part of her regime. Practicing the couple of jitsu she knew.  
But as she formed the hand signs for the clone jitsu a kunai flew towards her from behind the tree line.  
Jumping back just in time Miha held her breath as the kunai burried itself two inches away from her left foot.  
Glancing around Miha attempted to find the perpetrator but was unable to. Before she could understand what was happening a tall figure appeared behind her and held a kunai to her throat.  
"Move and die!" The gruff male voice proclaimed.  
Miha froze. She didn't know the voice. She new everyone in the villages voice. Had learned to pinpoint them after hearing them abuse her every day. But this mans voice she didn't know. Which ment he had to be a visting shinobi.  
This wasn't looking good.  
"What do you want?" Miha questioned quietly.  
"Shut up!" The man growled pressing the kunai closer to her throat.  
Miha whimpered she knew no one was coming to her rescue. Even if someone saw her no one in the village would care and her nïsan was on a mission.  
"Where going to stand here quietly and wait for the rest of my team. Okay demon!" He snarled.  
Miha didn't move.  
Time ticked by slowly but within ten minutes four other shinobi appeared from the brushes.  
"Junta! I told you not to approach the demon until we where all here." One of them exclaimed.  
"The little brat was training and you where all taking to long." Junta replied with a shrug that pushed the kunai that much closer to her neck. "I got bored. Plus it wasn't as if it was very difficult. "  
The other man signed and walked to Juntas side.  
"Just give me the child Junta. We need to leave the village now and I do not trust you with her."  
Junta snarled, he did not seem like a nice person to Miha.  
"I caught the demon and I plan to get the credit for it. The only reason I waited for you idiots is because Orruchimaru would be furious with me if I left you behind." As he talked the kunai drew tighter and tighter on Miha's throat and with wide eyes she tried moving backwards away from the kunai.  
Furious at the movement Junta snarled at her and purposely cut a line across her small throat. As the blood flowed Miha Shut her eyes. She knew what was coming next and did not wish to watch the massacre.  
She 'felt' as her blood slowly formed a ball before the kunai that was being held to her throat eased then disappeared completely as a thump sounded at her feet.  
"Idiot!" One of the shinobi exclaimed as she heard footsteps attempting to run in the opposite direction.  
The blood would have none of that. As the blood from the decapitated Junta joined with hers it lashed out. She didn't know who it killed or in what order but she knew they where going to die.  
Screams rang out throughout the field as the lifeless bodies fell. After the third man was dead she felt as her chakra was pulled from her body against her will and used to form the blood women. The forth man didn't scream but she heard as he attempted to fight off the blood women. He didn't succeed. Neither did the the final man. They where all dead. The blood women was unforgiving, merciless and 100% deadly.  
No one could escape her wrath.  
Miha stood their for a minute refusing to open her eyes. The blood women knelt down in front of her and reached for her bloodied throat. Miha felt the warmth once again as the blood women healed the wound. But the biggest relief was when she felt her disperse, just as she always did.  
Miha opened her eyes and stared in discuss at the scene around her.  
Her father was not going to be happy when he found out about this.  
Miha collapsed, hugged her knees to her chest and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Miha was right. Neither the villagers or her otōsan where happy with her after they found her. In fact they where furious. The first person to find her that morning was her onïsan's best friend. The one that had abused her yesterday. At first Miha thought he was happy as he looked at her with a weird smile and eyes glittering in joy but then, as he walked towards her her instincts kicked in and her fear escalated.   
This man was not happy with her but instead with the fact that he would get to beat her up without any consequences.   
It was another two hours before her otōsan found her. By then two other villagers had found her and punished her as well. She was covered in bruises everywhere but not once had she Fought back. She deserved it after what she had done. She had taken several men to their graves, away from their families never to be heard from again. It was a terrible punishment and one that she had dealt. She deserved all of it.   
Her otō didn't say anything when he found her. Like every other time he had found her doing something he disliked he just stared at her and beckoned her to follow him. Of course she did.   
Like a lost starving puppy being offered a meal Miha followed her otōsan, limping after the beating she had received. She knew what was going to happen. It was the same punishment whether she forgot the time and wasn't able to get dinner ready on time or like the time she accidentally dropped a bunch of kunai on a visiting ninja that had spotted her while resting under her tree and smiled. The ninja had said it was fine, they where only superficial cuts nothing big and that it was his fault for scaring her. But her otōsan had punished her anyway.   
Once they returned to the house she followed her otōsan down stairs into the basement where he calmly opened the small 1m square metal box and waited for her to enter. With the same sense of calm Miha walked into the tinny box and curled up in the corner like usual.   
Her otōsan stared at her for a good five minutes before speaking.   
"You took the life of many visting ninja under my protection and training today. There is nothing you can do that will ever make up for that. You are a true monster who I will never call my musume (daughter). You will be staying in here until you brother returns. He would not approve of this punishment and would likely cause a rebellion or go rouge ninja with you and I will not allow that to happen. You are not to tell anyone of this, do you understand monster?"  
Nodding Miha pushed herself further back in the small box and shoved her head into her quivering knees. She knew her onïsan was going to be gone for a long time. He was on a big important mission. She couldn't remember when he said he was going to be back but Miha knew it was going to be months.   
What if he never came back? What if she was left in this box for the rest of her life?   
Miha's fear began to climb. It was always like this she reasoned with herself. The first hour is the worst but she couldn't let herself start crying hysterically or she would run out of air faster. The box was completely sealed bar one corner that was broken enough that it allowed enough air in to keep her alive and conscious but only barely.   
Miha decided she would treasure this first hour because it might be the only time she was able to breathe properly for a very long time.   
1 hr - the pain started.   
2hr - her brain began to get fuzzy  
3hr - her body became limp and life less, her eyes closed and her body barely holding on to life. Still conscious.   
It continued like that for three days before her otōsan opened the door to thrown in water and bread. Just enough to keep her alive. Nothing more nothing less.   
After half an hour of breathing the new fresh air that had soaked in when her otōsan opened the door her body began to function enough for her to move it. Quicker then she should have she devoured the bread and drank the water.   
But of course with her body functioning again there where... Other problems to deal with. The bottle became her bathroom.   
Miha decided that if she was going to survive in here until her onïsan came home and saved her then she was going to need more air. She could already feel her little body begin to shut down again but despite that she began scratching at the small hole in the corner hoping to make it wider. Her body gave out before she got very far.   
Day 6 - otōsan threw in water and bread again. Miha's body started working again faster then last time only taking 25 minutes to begin working again. The same process as last time was repeated. Eat, drink, toilet, scratch for air, shut down.   
Day 9 - Eat, drink, toilet, scratch for air, shut down.  
Day 12 - Eat, drink, toilet, scratch for air, shut down.  
Day 15 - Eat, drink, toilet, scratch for air, shut down.  
Day 18 - Eat, drink, toilet, scratch for air, shut down.  
Day 21 - Eat, drink, toilet, scratch for air, shut down. Small success now enough air to keep her from shutting down for an hour and a half.   
Day 24 - Eat, drink, toilet, scratch for air, shut down.  
Day 27 - Eat, drink, toilet, scratch for air, shut down.  
Day 30 - Eat, drink, toilet, scratch for air, shut down.   
Day 33 - success. Miha had scratched enough room in the whole that it now provided her with enough air to keep her body and brain functioning. But with that came another problem. Now she would have to sit in the cold, smelly, dank prison three day at a time without seeing light. Starving and thirsty.   
Her prison lasted another 49 days before her onïsan returned. But by then Miha had changed.   
Miha had decided on her 40th day that she would never have to go back in this box again. She would be the nicest, prettiest, most polite little girl anyone had ever met. If she was a perfect little girl then her father couldn't put her in here ever again.   
So Miha shut down.   
She refused to show any emotion but happiness to anyone. Always helped the villagers, even when she was beat for it and she never ever showed herself to the visiting ninja. Just like her otōsan wanted. Because if she did everything he wanted then she wouldn't have to go back.   
At least that was what she thought.   
But ninja after ninja came after her. Always drawing blood be it their own or hers the blood women would protect her and because of it she would spend week after week in her own personal prison.   
The only way to survive was to shut down.   
So that's what Miha did, shut down.  
Miha became a shell of herself only doing what her otōsan decreed.   
Until she turned sixteen.


	5. Chapter 5

Miha - 16

Shina - 29 - Elite Jōnin

Haichou - 50 - genjutsu teacher, on town council.

Snap shot of last 10 years.

Town has grown and become an official part of Suna.

Village now has a ruling council to run in stead of Suna officials.

Village used its ability to provide ninja weapons to Suna and now is quite large.

Produces the most amount of Elite genjutsu Jōnin in all of Suna's provinces.

2 months ago Miha moved out with her onïsan, Shina, and has unlocked her previous self after going without punishment for so long.

\--------------------

Start story.

"Violent whirlwind!"

Miha's eyes widened as she leaped out of the way of the violent wall of wind heading her way. Disappearing into the trees to her left Miha decided her first call of action would be to try and out run her attacker. Any sort of defence would eventually lead to some sort of blood letting be it her own or her attackers. Either way in the end there would be only one result and that would be the death of the 20 something year old female ninja that had just attacked her. Unacceptable. She refused to have any more blood on her hands.

The leaves around her crackled as her attacker became her pursuer and bounded along the tree branches after her. Chancing a look behind her Miha check to see whether evasive Manoeuvres where necessary. Unfortunately as soon as she did another chakra popped up on her internal radar. Acting on instinct alone Miha leapt to the right and kept going.

"Manipulated Tools: Heavenly Chain Disaster!" The new attacker screamed out throwing a large scroll after her.

Weapon upon weapon rained down on her from the sky causing Miha to use a jitsu of her own to protect her self and the idiots attacking her.

"Kaze no mezame: Kyūkyoku no tate!" (Wind awakening: Ultimate shield) a ball of violent wind formed around her. The wind so vicious it was impossible to see through it in either direction. Unlike most wind jitsu instead of sending the kunai flying back towards her attackers the jitsu used the perfect amount of wind pressure to completely stop the kunai from flying leaving them as harmless toys laying upon the grass.

Hearing the barrage stop Miha let down the jitsu and faced the idiot ninja glaring.

"Are you a bloody idiot!" She screamed. "If you had actually landed any of those and I had bled you and your partner would be dead now. Where you not informed of anything before going on this mission!?"

"We where tasked with bringing back the 'monster that plages Ketsueki Kawa to Suna. Any means necessary. " attacker two responded pointing to his forehead protector.

Glaring at them even more Miha subtly summoned her clone as well as using a replacement jitsu and sat in the tree more than 2 km away watching through her clones eyes.

"Have you done any research into this 'monster' at all you would know that to cause either of us to bleed would be the worst idea you could have ever had. I possess a unique Kekkei genkai that I have zero control of and as of yet it has a 100% kill rate. The only way for you to get me to Suna would be to knock me unconscious. A simple solution if you had bothered to do any sort on ninja work before going after an s rank ninja! I'm trying to keep you alive here!" Her clone exclaimed.

The two attacking ninja looked at each other in confusion. She guessed they where gauging whether they believed her or not.

Smirking the female quickly disappeared from eye sight and reappeared behind her clone holding a kunai to 'her' throat.

Miha face palmed. They really where idiots. The other attacker, the male, nodded slowly and walked towards the two. At least this idiot was more cautious.

Miha started to freak. If they where in contact with her clone long enough they would realise that it was a clone. When that happened they would come looking for her. She couldn't run towards the villagers, it would cause un-needed panic, disorder and destruction. Plus it would up the chances of her getting caught by an infinite number.

The only way out of this mess would be her usual unconventional defence style. She really hated using, feeling as if some how because she wasn't truly face to face with an enemy then she was disrespecting them in some way. It was annoying but necessary.

Miha waited until the male ninja was within striking distance and then *poof* dispelled her clone. Unlike with most clones the smoke that emitted from the release wast normal. Instead it release a paralysis concoction upon anyone that breathe in the gas. The perfect weapon for over confident, egotistical , stupid ninja.

Quickly Miha teleported to where her victims where.

Both of the ninja collapsed with in seconds their eyes wide in fear as they felt their bodies start to paralyse from the feet up. Calmly walking towards them Miha began to explain what was happening to them, hopping to calm their fear.

"The clone I just dispelled is a special type of clone I created a little less then three months ago. Since I have created this jitsu there has been zero deaths by the 'monster' you spoke of before. It is simple a paralysis toxin created from the blood river that is the heart of this town. You will remain conscious the whole time you are under paralysis but of course you will be unable to to move. This is for both mine and your protection." She explained as she reached the two collapsed ninja bending down as to cause less strain on their eyes. "You both will be staying at my house until I deem you safe to be in paralysed. At that time I will give you the antidote for the toxin in your system. I am the only person who knows this toxin so I would suggest you don't some how escape with a ninja you have kept in hiding as it could take months, years or simply never for your medical ninjas to find a cure for a fixing they have never encountered. Okay?"

Standing up Miha created the simple hand signs needed for conventional clones. Two appeared instantly each reaching down to grab one ninja each in a bridal hold. Like her the clones where unusually strong. A trade off of practicing for day after day without rest as a way to get away from the world she lived in.

Miha's house with her onïsan was on the very outskirts of the village. Both extremely close to the blood river and to this forest. It made it easy to train that was for sure. Plus the trip home would only take about five minutes which was an added bonus.

Unfortunately because Miha had gone without any sort of training to be a ninja her ability to use the correct amount of chakra was at stupidly low levels. Every jitsu she created always drew to much chakra leaving her with insufficient amounts to complete easy tasks. Especially when she used her  Mahi kurōn jūjutsu (paralysis clone jitsu).

She was already running on near empty which was an extremely bad idea for a ninja of her status.

She reached her home quite quickly and after laying the visting/captured ninja down in the guest room/office Miha dispelled her clones with an audible sigh.

Rubbing the back of her neck Miha collapsed into the seat at her desk that stared directly at the two propped up ninja who in turn stared at her.

Sighing again Miha decided she would tell them what she was doing. Talking to people calmed her and she currently had a captive audience.

"Okay so from your head bands and the fact that you told me I know that both of you are from Suna. So lucky for you guys this will be a shorter stay then most ninja that have attacked me so far. You shouldn't even have to have any guests. Yay!" Miha snorted a wicked smile gracing her lips as she started writing a letter addressed to the kazekage. "I will be contacting the kazekage via messenger Hawke about your status and the fact that you could use a pick up. Considering how close Suna is to Ketsueki Kawa someone should be here to pick you up within the next couple of days. Until then you will remain in this room. Don't worry too much though I'm a great host. Within the next hour your mouths will begin to function again which means you will be able to eat dinner. Yay!" She said with false enthusiasm.

"As for the toilet issue. I hope you don't need to go before dinner which will be in two hours because you won't have control of those organs again for another hour and a half. After that if you need to use the... Facilities you will inform me of such and I will take you to the bathroom myself. Simple yeah?" Miha responded with a smile as she finished her letter to the kazekage, calling her messenger Hawke, Kye, and sending him on his way after giving him a treat.

"Won't be long now." She told the ninja with a smile.

\------------------Suna

Gaara prov.

Staring down at his desk and continuing to do the files in front of him Garra nodded his head at the ninja standing at his door.

"Kazekage-Sama a messenger Hawke dropped off a letter to us just recently. It came from Ketsueki Kawa and has details of the missing ninja that we sent to the location to retrieve the 'monster'"

Sighing Gaara glanced up at the ninja waving his hand for him to continue.

"It appears against their orders the chunin engaged in battle with the 'monster' and as such have been placed under a paralysis jitsu until a ninja is able to retrieve them. It states quite clearly that no harm will come to the ninja and that they are being treated with care. The unusual part kazekage-Sama is that this letter wasn't sent from the medical facility in Ketsueki Kawa but instead from a house on the outskirts of town. Even more unusual is that it has been signed by the 'monster' herself. It appears that this 'monster' might not be as bad as all the records state. " the ninja finished turning a quickly leaving Gaara to think.

Gaara was intrigued. It was an unusual emotion for him, there wasn't much that a kage didn't hear about or witness in his first year but it appeared that the 'monster' of Ketsueki Kawa might be someone like he used to be. Perhaps they where a misunderstood  jinchuuriki such as himself and Naruto. There has never been any reports of the monster attacking anyone but ninja. This was the first time it had been Suna ninja but the effort the 'monster' must have taken and was still taking to ensure the ninja came to no harm proved that this 'monster' was worth a personal visit.

Perhaps he could return Uzumaki's favour and save a lost and tormented soul such as he had been.

Come morning Gaara would be leaving for Ketsueki Kawa to retrieve both his missing stupid chunin and to hopefully save a tormented soul.


	6. A very unexpected visitor

It had been three days since Miha had sent the letter to Suna. It was unusual not to receive a threatening letter by this time stating that more ninja would be sent and if she got in the way at all they would 'put her down'. She had gotten so used to receiving those letters that now that she hadn't received one she was starting to worry if Suna had received her letter.   
Miha began walking towards the bedroom the ninja were still withheld in. She had partially released them from the jitsu by now. With effort they could walk at maximum to the toilet and back to the bed. A round trip of about 10 metres. In other words nothing she couldn't handle if they decided they wanted to harm her.   
The sound of a body hitting the floor startled Miha and she raced towards her visitors. Within seconds she she was with them.   
"What happened?"  
She asked the male of the group, Kohan, who was still on the bed. He looked at her blandly, quirking an eye brow and tilting his head at her.   
"The idiot got impatient and wanted to see if she could teleport to Suna. All that happened was he instantly used all of her chakra and passed out. Baka!" Kohan shouted with a smirk.   
Sighing Miha picked up Midori and laid her back on her bed. She had began to like these ninja. They hadn't called her a monster or any other derogatory term since she had informed them of their situation. Kohan had actually even started to joke and smile with her. It was the most she had talked to someone besides her onï-chan since the blood women had appeared.   
"Kohan, am I really a monster? Why is even Midori who Iv shown nothing but kindness to willing to completely deplete her chakra levels to try and escape me?" She asked while staring at Midori.   
Kohan didn't respond for a minute but instead stared holes into the back of her head.  
"Miha, look at me." Kohan requested.   
Turing slowly and hesitantly Miha looked in Kohan's direction.   
"Miha I need you to look me in the eyes. I need you to be able to read my emotions and the truth in my words she I say this." Miha's eyes didn't move. "Miha look at me!"  
Miha's eyes jumped up to Kohan's gaze and stuck. Never had she ever seen someone look at her with such determination and sincerity.   
"Miha, do you know who our Kazekage is?" As Miha went to open her mouth to respond Kohan interrupted. "Wait I'll tell you. The current Kazekage is the one and only Garra of the sand, as you probably know. What you probably don't know is that Garra once terrorised the village. Almost daily he would go out and kill someone. He found enjoyment in it, well that's what we all used to think. Then suddenly after the failed attempt to attack Konoha he started to change. Those of the village and a select few outside of it soon realised that never had it been Garra that had enjoyed the death per say but instead the monster inside of him. I believe that the reason that Garra always seemed to enjoy the killing so much was because of two reasons.   
One, we told him he should. We called him a monster, sent assassins after him and hurt him every chance we got. Eventually Garra accepted the title of monster. It was a natural progression. One that the villages had forced.   
Secondly, he did find enjoyment it it. Not in the death or the hatred but instead from the moment of silence and acceptance he would recurve from that monster inside of him.   
You have experienced the same as Garra for most of your life and from what I can tell never once have you even considered giving in to the title you have been given. Never once have you used this ability you have on purpose to hurt or kill anyone. Instead you hide yourself. All of the jitsu you know are protection jitsu meant to disarm with out drawing blood. You even put the time into creating your own jitsu just so you didn't have to kill anyone. If someone who goes out of their way this much and still looks after the ninja who attacked them under false pretences can be termed a monster then I must be satan! How can I or anyone else call you a monster? You are anything but and eventually people will realise that, just as I have.   
Midori is stupid. She is worried about her little brother back at Suna. He has a heart condition and when she dosnt return home from a mission when she said she would he worries. But I'm sure the Kazekage informed both of our families of our dumb attack and the consequences of such.   
Miha, you are not a monster. You never have been. Just because you have something that scares people dosnt make you a monster. It make you an individual. "  
Miha stared at Kohan in absolute shock. Never once in her life had anyone said anything of the sort to her. She felt... Happy.   
"Nicely said Kohan. And yes you are quite right, I did inform both of your families of your extended stay. " a new mystery voice stated.   
Miha turned and crouched into fighting position. She had to protect her friend from the intruder. He was the only person she had ever felt for besides her onï-Chan in a very long time and she refused to let that disappear.   
"Kazekage-Sama!!!" Kohan yelled in shock.   
Easing up from her protective stance staring in shock at the man in front of her. Never had a village Sent their leader. Especially one that was so well known for his strength and ninja ability.   
"Kaze..kage...Sama?" Miha breathed out.   
The man in front at her continued to stare at her. It was as if he was evaluating her. What for Miha didn't know but she hopped what ever it was she passed.   
"Miha Akiyama of Ketsueki Kawa. How would you like to become a ninja of Sunagakure?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proof read. Sorry for the massive wait. Kinda lost interest in it to be honest. Not sure how I like this chapter so tell me what you think. 

Meha stared at the Kazekage complete shock flooding her system. How could he be offering her a way out? She was a monster and had been trying to make up for that fact almost her whole life. How could the kazekage, gorgeous though he may be, just accept her on the word of one of his ninja. An injured ninja at that.  
For all he knew she could have manipulated his mind and controlled him into saying what he had. She didn't understand what was going on. How could two people suddenly be vowing for her innocence? It just didn't make any sense.  
Miha's Shock was slowing disappearing and in its wake stood fear and apprehension.  
How could she make such a decision without her onï-San? She couldn't leave him alone. Especially not with their otō-San breathing down their necks. Threatening that if she didn't stay in line he would take her back. That he would cast her onï-San out of the village.  
She didn't know how to answer him. Instead stood there staring into his sea foam eyes with her mouth gapping open.  
Beside her Kohan began laughing.  
Instantly she turned to him, eyes narrowing in mock anger as she fell into her usual behaviour with Kohan.  
"Now what do you think your laughing at mister?" She mocked hands moving to hips. "Surely you could not find this situation funny. I mean if you did I might just have to inform the Kazekage over there about how you ended up in a possible enemies household." She said smiling.  
Quickly Kohan shut his mouth, but his eyes still flashed his mirth at her in good jest.  
"Brat" Kohan mumbled.  
"While both of you are finding this quite amusing I am still awaiting an answer and I am not an overly patient person." The Kazekage muttered from the doorway.  
"Usually not this chatty either" Kohan mumbled.  
Swirling around to face the Kazekage Miha Bowed. As she did a 'random' wind picked up in the room and blew Kohan's blankets up into his face causing him to splutter as he tried to shove them out of his face again.  
Smirking Miha peaked up through her hair at the Kazekage before forcing her formal mask back on.  
Rising from her bow hands still clasped in front of her Miha summons the courage to speak to the Kazekage.  
"I am sorry Kazekage-Sama but until my onï-chan returns from his mission I am unable to answer your question."  
"And why would that be Miha Akiyama? If you are a ninja of the strength to take down two of my chunin with drawing blood then surely you are at least a chunin yourself? As such you have the control and rights over yourself unlike civilians your age who must still obey their parents wishes."  
Swallowing harshly Miha glared at the floor.  
"Unfortunately Kazekage-Sama I am not a Ninja at all. That option was taken from me when the blood women appear for the first time when I was still a child. As such decisions such as these are not mine to make but instead that of my guardian, my onï-San."  
Spluttering erupted from Kohan as his hand gripped her arm and spun her in his direction. Gaining control of his voice again Kohan opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted by the Kazekage.  
"Are you informing me Akiyama-San that you are an untrained civilian who has continually managed to survive the many attacks on you life? Including the unauthorised one of my own ninja?"  
Gulping Miha glanced once again through her hair at the Kazekage. Was she about to get in trouble? Worse was she about to get Kohan and Midori in trouble? What about her onï-chan?  
"Miha, is that true? Are you technically a civilian?" Kohan asked stiffly.  
Meha's whole body turned to ice. She had heard that tone before. It was the tone of someone horror struck by the monster they saw in front of them. She knew it was coming. It was far to good to be true that one person might believe that she was not a monster.  
Mask stiffly falling into place Miha raised her head closed eye smile stuck to her face as she nodded.  
"I am sorry for the inconvenience to you both would either of you like something? A drink or some food perhaps? We don't have much meat but of course I can go hunting if that is what you wish for. I am at your service master." Miha said giddily.  
"No!" Kohan shouted at her as he used the band he had on her arm to yank her on top of him.  
"Take it off." He muttered angrily. "I refuse to allow you to put on this ridiculous mask of your's and hide your emotions." Kohan continued while crushing her in a bruising hug.  
Miha froze unable to do anything as her newly formed mask cracked and shattered in the wake of Kohan's anger. What was happening? Surely Kohan would hate her now. His pride must have taken a blow after discovering that she was not even a genin. From her experience when a mans pride was hurt they lashed out. Did vicious things to her. Hurt her and screamed at her all the while her mask stayed firmly in tack.  
No matter what anyone did to her it was better then the box.  
Perhaps she was wrong. Maybe Kohan was like her onï-chan. Maybe he wouldn't hurt her. Maybe, just maybe, she could find solitude in someone else's company besides her onï-chans?  
Her arms slowly raised and returned the hug from Kohan.  
A throat cleared from across the room startling her. She would know that voice anywhere. Springing from the hug Miha bounced across the room, by passing and in her haste knocking into him slightly as she leapt at he onï-chan arms instantly enfolding her into his arms. They stayed that way for a minute before her onï-chan looked up from her and met the green eyes of the Kazekage.  
Instantly she was released from the hug and her onï-chan stepped in front of her dropping to one knee to show his respects.  
"The infamous Akiyama older sibling I would assume?" The Kazekage murmured.  
"Shina Akiyama of Ketsueki Kawa village at your service Kazekage-Sama.To what do we owe this great honour?"  
"It would appear Shina Akiyama that I have a question for you concerning your younger sister and yourself."  
"Anything you desire Kazekage-Sama."  
"I ask you Shina Akiyama for the permission of Miha Akiyama to become a Suna ninja as well as the transfer of both of you to Suna. I believe the treatment of your younger sibling to be unjust and terrifying familiar. As such I require your permission and accompaniment to remove Miha Akiyama from this environment to avoid major catastrophe. What is your answer Shina Akiyama?"  
Miha froze. Her whole life could be about to change. She didn't know what to do. Didn't know whether it was what she wanted or not. Didn't she deserve her treatment? But the Kazekage call her treatment unjust. Surely he would know more then a civilian such as herself?  
Rising from his kneeling position Shina stared into the Kazekage eyes.  
This was it the moment that would change her life forever.  
"As you wish Kazekage-Sama. When would you like to leave?"


	8. Chapter 8

It's been three weeks since we decided to move to Suna with the Kazekage. Oto-San tried to stop us the whole time. Pulling up law after law, excuse after excuse as to why I could not leave the village. None of it worked of course. It was so weird to know that nothing my Oto-San could do would stop me from leaving the village. I was so used to the abuse I received that every time he looked at me for the first week the Kazekage was here I would flinch and whimper. It didn't take long for the Kazekage to recognise why. From then on there was always sand floating around us both. I think it was his way of comforting me. His way of showing me that I wasn't alone. That he wouldn't let anyone hurt me anymore. I appreciated it. It was the first time I had truly felt protected since my Haha (Mum in case you forgot) was killed.  
We were quickly becoming inseparable me and the Kazekage. Kohan was even making jokes about us getting together already. It was truly odd being surrounded by all these people who would joke and reassure me. Protect and insulate me from the hatred of the village and Oto-San.   
But I loved it.   
The second week of the Kazekage's stay we investigated my kekkei genkai and what we believed it truly was. The Kazekage believed that like his sand the blood women was linked to my emotions. That as long as I was scared she would continue to kill until there was no one left for her to kill. Until I was safe. It seemed to be true but I let the Kazekage believe that he had figured out in one week what a whole ninja village and world hade been trying to figure out for 13 years. There was no sense in causing unwanted arguments, I already had enough to think about.   
Today is the day we are leaving ketsueki kawa for good. She was so excited. Not that anyone but her oni-San could tell. Maybe the Kazekage as well. He seemed to understand the art of hiding emotions and he was a lot better at it then she was.   
Everyone else was already packed and ready for the journey at days break but she just did not know what to pack. It was the first time she would be leaving the village. Extremely odd for someone her age she had been informed by a teasing Kohan.   
Of course when she had asked her oni-San what to pack he had just looked at her and said "bring what you need and nothing more". But how was she supposed to know what she would need and wouldn't need for the rest of her life? Would she need all her hand-painted masks or just one? Would she need to pack every weapon she had or just enough for the journey? Was she truly packing her whole life (what little there was of it) into her ninja pack? She had finally made a small world for herself in this outcast home of the outskirts of the village and it was terrifying to think of leaving it.   
Oddly enough though what truly terrified Miha was that people WOULD be nice to her. That the WOULD accept her. That they WOULD want to be friends with a freak. Because if they did how should she react? She knew very little about such social interaction and she didn't think that using the jitsu she had on Kohan and forcing them to get to know her would work on anyone besides Kohan. He was just plain odd.   
Finally the third fear that was keeping Miha awake was the fear that ninja would attack them on there journey. That the Kazekage, Kohan or her Oni-San would get hurt or die. That the blood women would make an appearance and that after seeing a true massacre before their very eyes they would change there opinion of her for the worse.   
She knew she was being silly. Surly know one was stupid enough to try and take on the 'famed' Miha of the blood death and the Kazekage at once but it still kept her awake. Much like the Kazekage-Sama who was currently sitting on her roof outside her window keeping lookout.   
He thought she didn't know. That she could sense chakra signatures as she was never a trained ninja. But it had been one of the first things Miha had taught herself how to do. It was a lot easier to avoid bleeding if you couldn't be caught unawares.   
She sighed. She barely had two hours until the journey. She might as well just finish packing. There was obviously going to be sleep tonight. Hopefully it would be different tomorrow.   
*Time Skip 5hrs*  
They had been traveling for a couple of hours now. Had cover led about a quarter of the distance. Everything had been clean sailings or traveling as it may be.   
That was until now any way.   
"Kazekage-Sama, we have rouge ninja on our tails. They appear hostile and by the chakra signature they are giving off they do not wish to conceal themselves or the fact that they are Jonin". Oni-San said quietly.   
My heart rate skyrocketed immediately as the possibility of my worst nightmare came to fruition.   
"We will continue onwards, try and get as close to Suna before they attack as possible to lower the possibility of seriously injuries going without medic attention." The Kazekage said.   
So that's what we did. It was hours before they decided to attack. At the going down of the sun behind us when their visibility was still moderate but ours was quickly deteriorating. At max we were only two hours away from Suna as we had been traveling extraordinarily fast, hoping to avoid the encounter all together. Honestly I think Kazekage-Sama was quite bored and annoyed with the interruption but I would never say such.   
At first it was a simple battle and it was clear that we were going to win quickly and efficiently. But I was still terrified. Never had I had to face so many enemies. Never had I had to avoid drawing blood so much and it was clear that it was beginning to hinder everyone else as well. Sand and ninja weapons had a habit of drawing blood so both of these tools where off limits and with the overwhelming amount of jonin class ninja that we were facing it was quickly tiring all but the Kazekage-sama.   
It was after about 20 minutes and when we were down to subduing that last 3 ninja that one of the enemy became reckless as they realised they where going to lose. One of them jumped back from Oni-San has he attempted to land a kick. Thinking it the perfect chance to take out one of us he drew a Shuriken and threw it at Oni-San. Oni-San moved fast but not quite fast enough and the shuriken nicked his arm and drew blood.   
Within seconds the ninja that had thrown the shuriken was dead. The small amount of blood had acted as a spear or a kunai and driven itself straight through his heart, growing bigger at it went. The next to ninja tried they really did but as usual once the blood women had appeared there was no stopping her. By the third body my fear had truly become its own entity and the blood women was complete.   
Then she turned Oni-San as I screamed. The Kazekage was beside me before I knew it. I screamed at him and Kohan to run, tears running down my face as I watched the blood women attack my Oni-san.   
"Miha!" The Kazekage yelled. "Miha!" My terrified gazed skipped to his eyes, begging him to run. "Miha, it's okay now. You don't need to be afraid. There are no enemy's left. You can let go".   
"It doesn't work like that" I cried. "She won't stop until all possible threats are gone till it is just me and her alone. That's how it has always been!"   
"Miha, focus on her chakra. Can't you see? She is made of your chakra. You can control her. You just need to calm down." Kohan said as Kazekage-sama's sand grazed my hand instantly providing more calming influence then any words could have.   
I swallowed heavily and looked towards my Oni-san who was slowly getting ripped apart by the blood women.   
I needed to calm down. We had discussed in the village the possibility of my kekkei genkai being ruled by my emotions. That if I was able to control myself during a fight that she would stop. That I would eventually be able to control her. To control my kekkei genkai.   
Gripping onto the sand around my hand I focused on my emotions. Shoving them down. Focusing on what was around me right now. I couldn't get hurt anymore. The only enemy left was myself.   
The solidifying comfort of the Kazekage-Sama's sand quickly calmed me. His belief in my ability to control her driving me as well as the need to protect my only family from her.   
From one second to the next I felt the usual influx and then depletion of my chakra as the blood lady, for the first time ever, disappeared without taking unwanted lives.   
For the first time that I could remember I cried tears of relieve and happiness and my Oni-san hobbled over to me. Minor injuries, for a ninja anyway, only.


	9. Chapter 9

After some basic patch work, thanks to Kohan's first aid kit we began heading towards Suna again. Fortunately their was no further problems and we made it their in just under three hours. Almost an hour longer than predicted. By the time we reached the gates the sun had completely disappeared.   
I was therefore afraid that the gate guards would cause us some trouble as they could not see us. Thankfully though as soon as they saw Kazekage Sama they simply offered him a greeting and retired to their posts. We all walked quietly towards the middle of the massive town. I still clutched to the small amount of sand that the Kazekage had left with me. The Kazekage might have been correct about my powers and originally that made me so happy but now I was twice as terrified. If she activated whenever there was Blood and I was scared then how could I ever hope to integrate into such a huge town as Suna? I could simply be within a crowd, something that has terrified me since the abuse had began, and if a child fell over and hurt themselves she would arise. What if a killed innocents? People that simply greeted me happily? Because I knew just wishing for the effects of the torture and alienation to disappear would not work. I am and will be still terrified of loud crowds, sharp objects, confined spaces, human contact and most importantly, myself.   
If the blood women is controlled by my emotions and I am constantly terrified of myself then how was I supposed to start a new life?   
The Kazekage wouldn't always be there to calm me. His first duty was always to the village not any one person within it. And if I did kill innocents then his job as Kazekage would be to eliminate the threat to the village. It was his duty.   
*smash*   
"Oomph!" I muttered as I ran into the Kazekage's back falling to my ass on the road.   
Turning the Kazekage looked down at me with what others would perceive as uncaring eyes.   
"You need to stop worrying Miha" Kohan mumbled offering me his hand.   
Taking his hand I stared back towards the ground. Was it that obvious?   
I felt sand tickle my wrist gently pulling at me. I Looked up into the Kazekage's sea foam coloured eyes and tilted my head, asking him wordlessly what he wanted.   
For some reason this seamed to appease the Kazekage through because instead of answering me he gave my wrist a small squeeze with his sand and turned to Kohan.   
"Kohan you will take Midori home and show Shina to his current housing as discussed. Miha will be coming with me to the Kazekage mansion."  
"What!?" I shouted eyes looking into the Kazekage in shock.   
Surely I had heard wrong. There was simply no way that the Kazekage wanted me to live with him!  
"Do you have a problem Miha?" Kohan muttered with a smirk. "Scared of being alone with the Kazekage? Don't worry I'm sure he will be very gentle with you. I mean it is your first time and all." He chuckled ominously.   
What was he talking about? I looked back at the Kazekage for guidance but he was looking away from me with what appeared to be a deep red hue covering his checks.   
Huh, I must be missing something.   
The sand tugged at my wrist again forcing me to walk toward the Kazekage.   
"Kohan you have your orders. I expect you to carry them out swiftly." The Kazekage said head still turned away from all of us.   
Switching back to ninja mode Kohan stood up straighter, bowed to the Kazekage and disappeared after grabbing a hold of Ni-San and Midori.   
Finally Turing his head the Kazekage looked me in the eyes once again. The strafe red hue still covering his cheeks.   
"Come, it gets cold very fast here in Suna after the sun goes down it is better if we reach the house soon."   
Stumbling I followed after the Kazekage. Momentarily forgetting about my worries. Instead curiosity rained and I followed close behind the Kazekage wondering what it was Kohan had been talking about and why he Kazekage's cheeks had flushed red.   
Was he becoming sick?   
If that was the case then we surly needed to hurry to the Kazekage mansion to get him warm and fed. Then I could check him and ensure he went to the hospital if needed.   
Speeding up I walked along side the Kazekage and placed my hand in his.   
The Kazekage froze. Pulling me to a stop beside him.   
"Kazekage Sama we must keep moving. I can't be the reason that Suna's Kazekage gets sick. We must get you home and warm." I whined.   
Looking back at the red head I saw the matching red hue had returned to his face but this time was even brighter. Oh no he had to have a fever to be this red. We really needed to hurry now. I didn't think I could carry him and his stuff by myself so we needed to get him home before he fainted.   
"Come on!" I insisted pulling at his hand.   
Seemingly dropping out of his trance Kazekage sama shook his head and began walking faster with my hand still within his grasp.   
It didn't take long before we reached what appeared to be our destination as the Kazekage was opening the door swiftly.   
Thankfully his red hue had lightened and he didn't appear as sick any more. But I wasn't going to take a chance.   
Seeing the couch in front of us and a throw blanket on the arm rest I pulled the Kazekage over to it and pushed him down onto the seat. Just as fast I sped back to the door and quietly closed it unsure if anyone else lived here and unwilling to have anyone else see the Kazekage vulnerable in fear they may try to hurt him or myself.   
Just as fast as I moved to the door I moved back to the Kazekage and grabbed the blanket. Unfortunately my coordination seemed to be off and as I went to tuck it around the Kazekage I tripped on his long legs and fell on top of him. Legs either side of his waist. Straddling him.   
As my cheeks began heating up my eyes flickered to the Kazekage in shock. His whole face was now a bright red hue and I became twice as worried about his health. Forgetting the compromising position we were in I leant forward pressing our chests together and squishing my breast to him as I checked his temperature in fear.   
"Kazekage Sama! Your so hot!" I shouted before leaning back to sit back and reach for the dropped blanket.   
I blinked twice though in confusion when I felt a lump upon my rear that hadn't been there before. Had I forgotten something in my pocket?   
If possible the Kazekage sama's face brightened even more and before I could blink a third time he disappeared in a puff of sand.   
I sat there a couple of minutes staring at the empty space the Kazekage had previously occupied.   
"What the hell!" I shouted falling into the couch face first, alone in a house I did not know, in a village I had not been to and my face ablaze for an unknown reason.   
'I hope the Kazekage is okay' I thought as I slowing fell a sleep on the couch, legs tucked up under me and cloths skew if.   
I didn't hear nor see the legs of two siblings to the Kazekage walking down the stairs nor did I notice as they stared in wonder as the left over sand retrieved the forgotten blanket and tucked it around me gently before dispersing and disappearing all together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please kudos and comment. It makes me update faster. 


End file.
